


The Eyes of a Child

by SindyRa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gen, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Humor, Magic, No Slash, Protective Dick Grayson, Smol Jason Todd, big bro dick, dick grayson is good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Summary: Who knew that a jealous girl who turned out to be a sorceress could arrange an unforgettable punishment? Jason, for example, didn't know. For which he paid.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. You don't need Robin?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eyes of a Child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/559864) by OcSola. 



Sunlight shimmered in the foliage, sparkling and shattering into hundreds of shades of green. Birds fluttered from branch to branch, twittered merrily, and now and then broke from the trees in flocks, soaring into the sky or moving to a nearby tree. 

“Titus! To me!” 

The black great Dane ran at full speed toward the black-haired, blue-eyed boy, knocking him off his feet. The boy, laughing and snorting, began to play with the dog. 

“Good boy ... smart dog... that's it…” 

A shadow over the fence distracted him from his task. The intruder was short, thin, and definitely looking for trouble if he decided to enter the Wayne estate in broad daylight. 

“Take it, Titus!” 

The stranger, of course, heard this and instantly appreciated the threat, trying to escape, but the hood of his oversized sweatshirt caught on branches. The dog hovered over him triumphantly, snarling. 

“Damn it, Damian! Call off your fucking dog!” 

“Where did you -“ the boy began but stopped when he saw the face of the boy pinned to the ground by Titus. “What? -“ 

“Is your father at home? And stop laughing!” 

“Father... ha-ha... in the cave... ha-ha,” Damian couldn't stop, despite the threat, “Did you see yourself at all?" 

“I've seen it,” they barked from the ground, “Put the dog away and take me to Bruce.” 

“Oh, no, Todd, it's too beautiful a sight.” 

“Master Damian?” said a voice nearby. Titus immediately jumped at the Butler's voice. "Who are- oh, my God, master Jason?..” 

“Yes, Alfred. It's me. And at least you don't say anything about it!” Jason snapped, getting up from the ground and brushing himself off. Damian laughed again. “I need Bruce.” 

“Yeah. Certainly. Come on," Pennyworth said, stunned. What to do if even he was not ready for such a thing? 

Bruce Wayne tapped his fingers on the table and stared at his former sidekick. The situation was... interesting. 

“Do you know how long this will last?” finally, he asked. 

“Don't dream about it,” Todd said. “Only for forty days. There are only thirty-eight left, not counting today.” 

“Yesterday," Wayne said. “How did you manage it?” 

“I didn't know that bitch-“ 

“Jason!” Bruce called sternly. "Watch your expressions." 

“I don't give a damn about those fucking expressions,” Jason asked. “Look what's been done to me, and think if I have the patience to follow my speech!” 

The Dark Knight once again examined his pupil from head to toe and admitted that he was right. 

“Still, try.” 

“Try?” Todd leaped to his feet with the obvious intention of lunging at his mentor with his fists. “I'm a fucking ten-year-old kid! Is this normal?” 

“All right, all right. I know you're not in the mood,” Wayne said soothingly, looking at the tousled, angry boy. “Tell me more.” 

“I met a girl,” Jason said, calming down a little. “And everything was fine. But then she got jealous, we got into a fight, she called me a child, and this is the result.” 

Yes, the result was notable. Too bad Dick isn't here, he'd appreciate it, — Bruce thought, trying not to smile. 

Todd smoothed his unruly hair once more, straightened his sweatshirt, obviously from his own older shoulder, and looked piteously at Wayne. 

“Bruce. What should I do?” 

“To begin with, change your clothes. Alfred!” 

“Yes, Master Bruce,” said the Butler promptly. 

“Pick up some of Damian's things, please. I think they're the same size now.” 

“Ha-ha, that's funny, Bruce,” Jason muttered. “I'll go back to my body and kill this bitch.” 

“Go back to it first,” Wayne said sternly. “In the meantime, what are you going to do?” 

“I need somewhere to sit out these forty days,” the boy sighed. “Roy wouldn't appreciate a joke, so I sent him out for a walk." So... do you happen to need Robin?” 

“What?!” 

“Oh, of course, you did,” Todd muttered, glaring at the younger brother who had suddenly appeared, and who, in fact, could now pass for an older brother. 

“Father!”

“Damian, calm down,” Bruce said, still trying to keep his face straight. “No one is applying for your position. I'm sure we'll figure something out and deal with the situation.”

“We'll figure it out,” Jason promised, smiling charmingly, and glared at Damien with a slightly mocking defiance. 

"I hope he doesn't," said Robin, returning his gaze to his brother.

We could only hope that the estate would survive. At least today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so please be free to tell me if I have any errors. I hope you enjoy it! Jason is so cute here~  
> Thanks OcSola for letting me translate this :)  
> I plan to post chapters every Sunday, don't forget about the comments, it's very inspiring


	2. I know a guy...

Alfred Pennyworth, as he swept up the fragments of an old vase, had thought for the last two days that he should be careful what he wished for. Or at least more specifically. Because that's not what he meant when he wanted the house to be filled with children's voices. 

“Killer!” 

“Look at you, son of bitch!” 

“You bastard!” 

“Oh, you…” 

Two bodies rolled across the floor, and then the boys simultaneously bounced off each other and spun around, clenching their fists and searching for their opponent's weaknesses. 

“You're still worthless, Todd,” Damian said haughtily. 

“You're still a nasty little bastard,” Jason said. 

Robin yelled and lunged at his opponent again, slicing his lip with the first hit. Todd staggered back for a moment, then threw out his fist, smashing his brother's nose. Damian was furious and responded with a series of quick punches to his body while trying to trip him up. Jason, with all his skills, could not resist the angry boy for a long time and still fell, immediately finding himself pinned to the floor. Small fingers closed around her throat. 

“DAMIAN!” 

Bruce pulled his son away by the scruff of the neck, and with his other hand he grabbed coughing Todd over his shoulder and lifted him off the floor. 

“Father-“ Robin began, but Wayne cut him off harshly. 

“Go to your room. Now!” he said, in a tone that made boy shiver. Damian frowned, but obeyed, giving his brother a withering look as they parted. “Follow me, Jason.” 

Todd wrenched his hand out of his mentor and followed, putting his hand to his bruised lip every now and then, wincing slightly with each deep breath. 

“What is it this time?” Bruce asked softly, setting the time on the clock and opening the entrance to the cave. 

“I don't know,” Jason snapped, “We're too much the same to be around for long. Especially while I'm... like this. I know he's just jealous, but... I can't ignore his jokes.” 

“I see.” 

Bruce was searching the computer for something. Jason had jumped onto the table top and was now sitting on it, swinging his legs and occasionally glancing at the focused mentor. 

“I knew a guy who would have loved it,” Todd said with a sudden grin. Wayne looked up from the monitor and turned his attention to the student. 

“At any rate, he wouldn't let you and Damian kill each other,” Bruce agreed, coming up to him. “Take off your t-shirt.” 

Jason obediently pulled off his t-shirt, revealing a thin, fragile body covered with a lot of bruises and scars. Disheveled, with eyes glittering in the dark and a scowl on his face, the boy now looked more like a street kitten, ragged and skinny, ready to fight to the death for his piece of bread. 

“It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?” Todd snorted. 

“Not much,” the Dark Knight gently worked his fingers to the boy’s ribs, causing also a painful hiss and only reinforcing the association with the cat. “I can see why you couldn't stand up for yourself.” 

“This is my body, Bruce,” Jason said. “I'm ten years old. I'm skinny. I'm always hungry. And much weaker than I would like. That's why I need to sit out, because I can't cope if someone attacks me. But here, too, with you-“ 

“I might come across your cold body one morning,” Wayne finished for him. 

“Exactly. We need to figure something out, Bruce.” 

Silence fell again. The silence was occasionally broken by the clink of medicine bottles and the oohing of Todd as Wayne covered up the bruises.  
Jason's right. We need to figure something out before Damien's jealousy finally crosses the line. And the only solution that came to mind was too risky. But Bruce could not trust the boy (even if only outwardly) to anyone. 

“You will come with me to London,” the Dark Knight finally said with a sigh. “Pack your things. You'll stay in England until the end of the spell.” 

“Someone who knows Alfred?” Jason asked in surprise. 

“Almost.” 

“Bruce?..” 

“I know a guy,” Wayne said. “Who will definitely be thrilled with all this.” 

“You're not-“ Todd in surprise and opened his already big eyes. 

“Yeah.” 

“That is, he-“ 

“Yeah.” 

“And you didn't say anything?” 

“Yes,” Bruce repeated, expecting a wave of anger and accusation to follow his pupil's surprise. 

“Does anyone else know?” Jason asked matter-of-factly, still digesting the information. 

“Just you and me, so please keep it a secret.” 

“All right,” the boy said. “When do we leave?” 

“As soon as you're ready. And try to stay out of Damian's way.” 

Todd gave a knowing snort and rolled over the table to get ready.  
Still, this look suits him better, Bruce thought with a smile. 

“What a child he is.” 

“Did your father decide to throw you out?” a mocking voice came from behind him. Jason took a deep breath, trying to calm down and not be rude to the asshole in return. 

“More like he decided to protect you. You never know, I won't hold back and shoot you.” 

“Keep thinking that, Todd,” Damian snorted. 

“One more word, kid, and I'll be sorry I helped resurrect you,” Jason zipped up a small bag and turned to face his visitor. “Thanks for the clothes, though.” 

Not quite the same you to shame, for the first time since the moment Todd appeared with his problem in the mansion, Robin smiled warmly. 

“We'll continue when you get back in shape, squishy.” 

“I like you very much, too, Damian," Jason chuckled, hopping onto the bed and sitting cross-legged. “So we will definitely continue.” 

The boy nodded stiffly and left his brother. Red Hood collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling, still trying to put the terrible secret of Batman in his head. 

“What did you expect, though, Jason? That's exactly right, he thought.” 

“Jason, are you ready? Come on," came the voice from the door. The boy looked up at his mentor. 

“Ready.” 

He was to spend more than a month in England with the perfect older brother. Of course, he's ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and kudos?~ Thank you!


	3. It won't be easy

Faint rays of the rising sun filtered through the loosely closed curtains, falling on the pillow and unpleasantly tickling the eyes. Dick stretched and thought again that the idea of requesting a separate apartment, away from the St. Adrian School, was a great one. However, it took almost a week to plead with Helena, citing a complete lack of personal life, but in the end, the Italian gave up, and Dick was able to move to Leicester. And even to establish that very personal life. 

The girl on the next pillow turned, revealing a beautiful shoulder, a little pale in the dim light, and spreading her thick black curly hair. Grayson smiled absently, pressed his cheek to that shoulder, and reached for the phone. 

“Holy shit!” 

Bruce will kill him. Bruce would definitely kill him for being so late. He had overslept, absolutely inexcusably overslept, missed all the alarm signals, and now, having jumped out of bed and dressed in half a minute, was trying hard to come up with an excuse to his mentor. 

“Dick?” 

Grayson, who had almost run away, harshly stopped, skidding his feet across the floor, and returned to the room. 

“Forgive me. Urgent business,” he said casually. “Make yourself at home. I think there's... water in the tap.” 

Dick shot out into the street, leaving the slightly stunned beauty to sort out his mess. What to do if in a couple of weeks in a new apartment, he did not reach the hands to arrange everything. 

He drove to the train station, breaking a lot of traffic rules. He barely had time to jump on the train, and only then was able to catch his breath and hope that there would be no hitches on the road. Dick had an hour and a half to come up with an adequate excuse for being late. 

Bruce contacted him last night and asked for an urgent meeting. Urgent, apparently, was the key word, since Wayne set up a meeting as much as 8 in the morning. And in London. It was a good thing that he decided not to drive his pupil around the capital and agreed to come to St. Pancras Station. Otherwise, Grayson would have been even more late. 

Dick saw him as soon as he entered the restaurant. Bruce, who was no doubt already recognized, was playing the billionaire playboy, flirting with the waitress, smiling, and dropping the menu a little awkwardly. A black-haired boy sat across from Wayne. The reason for this urgent call became more or less clear to Grayson. 

Clearly. Damian learn everything and demanded a meeting, — he thought with a smile. 

Bruce, who had also noticed Dick, nodded and motioned for a table. Grayson didn't move too decisively toward his mentor. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said as he approached. “Hi, Bruce. Good to see you, Dami-“ 

“Dami?” the boy interrupted, turning to face him. “Oh, no, Grayson, you won't get off that easily.” 

“You'd better sit down,” Wayne said, noticing his expression. Dick obediently dropped into a chair. “Why are you late?” 

“Come on, Bruce, it's written all over his face," the boy chuckled. “What size is it?” 

“Four,” Grayson said automatically, trying to figure out who was sitting in front of him. 

“Well, that's a good reason, of course...” 

“Jason!” Bruce said softly, but sternly. Dick was speechless, and, opening his mouth, could only point to the boy's peal of laughter. 

“Oh, Yes! It's a beautiful face,” Todd said at last. “A mixture of surprise and mild idiocy. Yes, Dickie, you can be sure it's me!” 

“Wait a minute, I'm just trying to put this in my head,” Grayson managed to say. 

Wayne chuckled. 

Jason got up from the table and, catching his mentor's stern gaze, immediately explained. 

“To the bathroom, Bruce. Or is it also impossible?” 

“Go,” Wayne said. It was clear on his face that the boy had lost his temper, but not so much that Bruce had stopped playing dumb. 

As Jason moved away, Dick stared at his mentor again, and added, just in case: 

“Is that Jason? Jason Todd?”

“Do you know many other Jasons in our family?” Wayne asked. “Naturally, Todd.” 

“He's a ten-year-old boy,” Grayson continued. 

“He looks like a ten-year-old boy,” Bruce corrected. “But underneath that angelic look, it's still Jason, who thinks he's an adult. I had already managed to make up for a couple of awkward situations only here, when he first protested at the children's menu, and then asked for coffee. With liquor.” 

“He could,” said Dick, “What happened?” 

“He'll tell you all about it,” Wayne said. “Dick, keep an eye on him. I would, but they can't get along with Damian. And if you leave him alone-“ 

There will be troubles - Grayson nodded understandingly. 

“Exactly,” said Bruce. “Jason is doing well, but sometimes he forgets what he looks like. He needs an older brother. And you won't be lonely in your new apartment.” 

Dick tried to dismiss the idea that he had not been lonely this morning. It's not even lonely. And it would probably be worth repeating this "lonely". 

While Grayson was thinking, Jason has already returned and started eating. He tried to say something, at the same time filling his mouth with a burger, actively eating it with potatoes. 

“Chew,” Wayne said, smiling softly. 

The boy took a drag on his milkshake. “I'd rather have Damian kill me quickly and almost not painfully than Grayson starve me slowly and painfully. He can't cook.” 

“As if you could fit in too much!” Dick was offended. Not to the remark, of course, what is really the truth offends. Just for decency's sake. 

“This is the second batch,” Bruce said quietly. 

“The second?” 

“Yeah,” the younger brother said, his mouth full again. Grayson stared at the boy again. 

“Swallow!” 

“A growing organism with a remarkable metabolism,” Wayne corrected. “Dick, Jason, I have to go. I still need to show up at the branch.” 

Grayson nodded, looking longingly at his mentor. He missed his family terribly, and would have liked to meet without having to go through the formalities. 

“If it gets too tight, I'll get in touch with you,” Todd promised. Bruce smiled. 

“I hope it doesn't come to that. Take care of each other.” 

Wayne nodded to his students, paid for breakfast, and finally went to the city to solve real or made-up problems at Wayne Enterprises. Dick looked at his brother, who was eating. 

“Well, what’s now?” he asked, a little uncertainly. 

“I guess it's too late to catch up with Bruce,” Jason muttered. “So, Dicky, take me home. And it's in your best interest to have a comfortable bed there.” 

“And from you on the way, a story about how you came to live like this,” Grayson said. 

“Ok!” 

On the train, Jason hesitated for a long time, swinging his legs and even trying to sleep with his head on the table. Dick, though dying of curiosity, did not hurry his brother, and tried to find out whether the change in his character had followed the change in his appearance. Finally, Todd couldn't stand it.

“I was bewitched.” 

“I know, the first time I look at you,” Grayson said with a grin, “More detailed.” 

“I met a girl from time to time. The beauty, all that things, and what she is doing in bed-“ 

“Jay!” Dick shushed, noticing a couple of interested glances at his ten-year-old companion. “Let's get to the point.” 

“I forgot,” Jason corrected, “She invited me to accompany her to a reception. And at this reception, I... stared at another one.” 

“Looking?” the older brother asked. 

“Yes, even a blind man would look at it!” Todd excused himself. “Anyway, we were caught, and then it turned out that I was dating a witch. Now I'll be like this for another thirty-six days. Or thirty-five already? Fucking time zones…” 

Dick only smiled at his younger brother's misfortune. To cheat on the witch, on sabbath... Yes, he is still smartly escaped! 

“I can only say one word,” Jason said as soon as he entered the apartment. “Trash!” 

“Have a conscience,” Dick protested, trying to find a place to put his brother's suitcase. “I haven't settled in yet.” 

Todd walked on, looked into his older brother's room, and stopped by the bed. 

“That, by the way, could have been removed. You are so fucked up.” 

Blushing and more and more eager to give the little asshole a belt, Dick hurried into the bedroom with the trash can, already guessing what could have so outraged his brother. 

“By the way, I was in a hurry to get to you and Bruce — it's not a good excuse, but it's something.” 

“Change the bedclothes,” Jason said grimly. 

“What?” 

“Grayson, you've been rolling around with your woman all night, and you want me to sleep on it?” Todd continued to get annoyed. 

“This is actually my room,” said Dick. 

“I've noticed,” Jason snapped. “It's also the only bed, it's seven in the morning in Gotham, and my body is ten-years-old. Have a conscience, Dick!” 

Grayson sighed and decided to comply with his brother's request, thinking that they were going to have a fun month together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be free to tell me if I have any errors (^_^~)


	4. Crime and Punishmen

His wrung and bound hands ached. The gag did not allow any sounds to be made, except for a strangled mumble. His eyes were sticking together, but Jason held on stubbornly, not letting sleep break him. No time. Not now, when the enemy has moved to a new method of torture. Sophisticated and cruel.

Grayson sat across from him with a cheeky, slightly frowning, and very sly expression. Fucking Dick, who just opened a box of delicious and flavorful cakes. Jason howled, and the damn son of a bitch gave him his most careless look.

“What do you want to say?”

Todd sniffed defiantly, showing all his attitude to his older brother and his educational methods. Waiting for an apology. Yeah, right! No, it's Jason's fault, but that's no reason to tie him up. And certainly not a reason to defiantly eat cakes under his nose. So delicious, with cream and jam and- no! Don't look at Grayson. In any case. So the stomach turns from one delicious smell, and if you also watch…

Dick glanced at his little brother, who was trying hard to be a nuisance. Not that he wasn't sorry. On the contrary, it is a pity, especially if you look at his eyes sad hungry kitten, but... the bastard ran into it himself. Ran so that even the patient and kind Grayson could not stand it and decided to apply strict educational measures. If Jason thinks he's an adult, let him have it.

***

The sofa in the living room creaked as two bodies fell on it. Dick, still covering the girl's neck and collarbone with kisses, was trying to cope with the ties on her blouse, and the brunette herself, having pulled off his t-shirt, was now sorting out her jeans. 

The belt wouldn't budge, though it might have been the constant kisses and light touches of his delicate hands on her body. When the buckle finally worked, Dick, who had lost all patience, simply pulled the jeans down, unbuttoning only the button. 

“Dick,” the girl breathed languidly in his ear. “That night... you were... ah... beautiful.”

“How many times?” Grayson whispered smugly, having managed to sort out the lacing.

LAt some point, I stopped counting,” the brunette arched, exposing herself to kisses and absolutely interfering with Dick, who just moved to the bra. “Need to help?”

“It's not as difficult as it seems.”

The switch clicked, and the bright light blinded both lovers for a few seconds. 

“No, no, don't get distracted. Consider me not here,” said a mocking child's voice. “Dicky, do we have anything left to eat?” 

The girl, realizing the situation, did not come up with anything better than a thin squeal and try to hide her almost completely naked body behind Dick. Who barely had time to pull on his own pants. And all this under the eyes of the younger brother. 

“Jason,” Grayson said, trying to remain calm. “Go to your room, please.” 

The boy's eyes flashed fiercely, and Dick realized that he had made a strategic mistake, completely forgetting that a fully grown boy was trapped in the body of a ten-year-old boy. 

“I'll go now,” Todd said, too calmly, pulling a box of leftover pizza out of the refrigerator and starting to chew ostentatiously. “By the way, you were cheated with a size four. Or was it not her the day before yesterday?” 

“Dick?” the brunette demanded, picking up her things from the floor. 

“You're Kory, right?” Jason continued, watching with pleasure as his brother's blush deepened with each word and his passion grew angrier. “No?" Barbara? Oh, no, he had Barbara at the same time as Cory. Catalina? Again, no. Cheyenne, maybe? Or Thalia?” 

Grayson couldn't stand the last name. 

“Go. To. Your. Room,” he snarled. 

Todd shrugged and took the box with him, leaving the older man to deal with a very angry girl. 

Dick spread his hands and tried to make puppy eyes, still hoping to get away with it and shove it all on "jealous little brother." 

“Ian, I-“ 

“Not a word!” the brunette had already dressed and was now heading for the corridor, clearly intending to leave. 

Grayson tried again, but was interrupted again. 

“Don't call me again!” 

The front door slammed in his face. Dick clutched his head and howled. 

“You!” he yelled, remembering the culprit. “Come here, you bastard!” 

Jason was successfully dodging his enraged brother for two minutes, but then his luck ran out and Grayson was able to grab him by the scruff of the neck. 

“You don't hit the little ones!” Todd blurted out, not really hoping for the strength of his words. 

“Hit? You?” Dick asked enthusiastically, clearly planning something nasty. "Oh, no, my little brother. I have a better idea…”

***

Jason realized that he had finished playing when his older brother, after searching through the drawers and not finding the right thing in them, began to pull the laces out of his sneakers. Todd, who was still being held by one hand around his neck, tried to wriggle out and get away, but got a decent shake. 

“Don't pull away, you asshole,” Grayson snapped sternly, taking out the laces and looking from them to his brother. “Not enough, of course, but it should be enough for you.” 

Jason didn't like the conclusion at all, so he began to scream, deciding to use his sonorous childish voice as a last resort. 

“Let me go, you bastard! Hands off! What the hell are you doing, Grayson-“ 

The stream of indignation was interrupted by a kitchen towel, which the older brother carefully fitted in place of a gag. Todd, strapped to a chair, struggled for some time and even tried to kick Dick, but he was clearly not going to stand on ceremony or pay attention to the younger one. Jason grunted a little more and finally calmed down, occasionally glaring furiously. If Grayson wants to play hardball, we'll accept his rules! 

Apologizing and pleading guilty was the easiest option. Dick was already gone, and he was hardly angry, so he could easily have forgiven his brother. But Jason stubbornly held on for half the night and most of the morning. Occasionally, however, he gave hope, but once given the opportunity to speak, Todd immediately began to run into the back of the head, swearing and threatening. How can you forget that you're not dealing with a child? 

Grayson glanced at the last cake in the box and considered his options. The sweetness of it was beginning to make him feel queasy, but he didn't give up. Or?.. Dick looked at his brother, who was sitting there almost crying, and managed to glare at the older man with his big, plaintive eyes. Damn. How can you be mad at him? How did Grayson survive all this time? 

Jason was about to give up in disgrace and was about to mumble the right words when Dick himself got up from the next chair and removed the freaking towel. 

“You still don't want to say anything?” 

Instead of answering, the younger brother tried to press his cheek against his hand in a childish way. This was easier for him than asking for forgiveness out loud. Grayson grinned and patted the boy's hair. 

“Lickspittle.” 

“Sadist,“ did not remain in debt to Jason. “The girl's still so-so. Not your style.” 

Dick sat down behind a chair and untied his brother. 

“She is cool and smart. And I haven't had a choice in the last six months.” 

“You'll be fine for another month,” Todd muttered, rubbing his hands together with relish. “You have a child in the house, and you're running a hangout here!” 

“Jason, you're nineteen.” 

“Explain it to your women,” the boy climbed up on a chair with legs. “And, Grayson. If you ever turn on your daddy again and try to treat me like a child in front of strangers, you won't wake up in the morning. I'll smother you with a pillow!” 

“Well, my mistake,” Dick admitted. 

“And if it's a misstep, send the cakes here,” the boy demanded. “I know there are two more boxes in the refrigerator.” 

Grayson looked back at his younger brother's big eyes and sighed. Well, how can such a person be refused?


	5. The effect of the crowd

The girls were the worst. They flirted with Grayson in every store that Dick and Jason went to, offering to buy something and their phone numbers. That was something Jason could take. But exclamations: "how pretty!", "a lovely child", "what a serious look" and "just a kitten" finally made him mad. Todd knew he looked like a child, but not to the same extent, after all! 

“Dad!” he said cheekily, after another sweet girl had called him “sweet baby" with a charming smile, “Mom asked me to buy more diapers for Damian. The asshole got it all dirty again.” 

The girl smiled awkwardly and then hurried away. 

“Dad?” Dick asked, not at all surprised at his younger brother's outburst. “Don't you think I'm a little young for a grown-up son like you? Also a swearing one.” 

“I haven't sworn yet,” Jason said. “She wouldn't have left otherwise.” 

“Jealous?” 

“Of course not. I'm just tired of being stuck in every store for an hour and a half and waiting for them to pick you up. I want to go home.” 

“Can we at least have lunch in the city?” Grayson suggested, trying not to ruffle the scowling boy's hair. Now his brother clearly does not appreciate the caress. “We'll put the bags in the car and sit in the cafe. There's a good one at the end of the street, and they have great ice cream.” 

“Dicky, which one of us is a child?” Todd sighed. “All right, let's go to your cafe. All the same, we got a lot of clothes already. I'll even feel sorry for them later.” 

“Don’t swear.” 

“Go fuck yourself.” 

The idea to update Jason's wardrobe was a joint one. The younger brother had another month to spend in a child's body, and most of Damian's possessions were too big for him. Not going to stay in the apartment until the end of the spell, Todd was not happy with this state of all. And Dick, of course, wanted to spend more time with his younger brother. Take him to movies and amusement parks. Grayson was somehow sure that Jason, given a chance at a second childhood, wouldn't mind. 

After loading the bags into the car, Dick slammed the door and tried to take his younger brother's hand, but Todd squirmed and gave the older one an eloquent look. 

“Go back to your cafe, circus man.” 

Grayson sighed, acknowledging another mistake. He often forgot that Jason was not a child. 

A loud bang distracted both of them. There were shouts, isolated at first, but gaining momentum every second and turning into the hubbub of the crowd. 

_Fire! Everything is on fire! Save yourself!_

“Dick, where are you going?” Jason shouted before his brother ran back to the Mall. 

“There are people there, Jay. Someone has to help!” 

“I'll go with you!” 

“Stay here,” said Dick, suddenly sternly. “And don't get any closer.” 

With that, Grayson bolted inside. Todd, who had been obeying the order faithfully for a few seconds, couldn't stand still. 

“Am I small to you or what?!” 

After a minute, Jason realized what a stupid thing he'd done. If his brother was able to slip into the building almost freely, Todd was caught in a crowd that was growing larger by the moment. Jason was even glad of his small stature and slight build as he maneuvered through the stream of terrified people. It was now almost impossible to get out of the general panicking pile, and it was only necessary to adjust and not let yourself be trampled. The boy had already been pushed several times, but so far it was not so bad. 

There was an explosion. 

For a moment, Jason was distracted, realizing with horror that Dick was still in the building. That was enough. Todd was thrown to the ground and could only cover his head with his hands in the hope that he would not be trampled. 

People didn't care that there was a child lying somewhere on the dirty asphalt. Someone stepped on his foot. Someone tripped over his back. The pain is too familiar not to evoke any associations. Succumbing to the general panic, to his own memories, and to the sense of desperation that his older brother was somewhere out there in the burning, exploding building, Jason screamed in fear and impotence.

He's a fucking kid who can't even get out of a maddened crowd. Even if only outwardly a child.  
Someone caught him by the scruff of the neck and pulled, lifting him from the ground and scooping him up in his arms. Todd, disoriented, didn't care anymore. He only closed his eyes and clung to the man who had picked him up, allowing himself to be pulled out of the general pile. The acrid smell of burning made my eyes water.  
Jason was able to open his eyes only when they sat him down on the hot hood of the car. 

“Hey, Jay, how are you? You okay?” Grayson, disheveled and soot-covered, asked worriedly as he carried it out. Todd was furious. 

“You,” he said, feeling fear turn to burning rage as he jumped off the hood. “You fucking idiot! Are you completely fucked up? Tired of living?” 

“Jay, don't swear,” Dick said softly, noticing several interested glances. It wasn't every day that a ten-year-old brat would tell a grown-up guy off, and in such strong terms. 

“Shut up, you idiot!” Jason shouted, ignoring him. “You're going to fucking die heroically, aren't you? Once was not enough for you, you madman?” 

The boy tried to attack his older brother with his fists, but the older brother, taking advantage of his height and strength, easily intercepted him and hugged him tightly, ignoring the outpouring of indignation. 

“Forgive. I didn't mean to frighten you, really,” Grayson whispered, holding the younger boy close. “I got out before it blew up. Managed. And then I saw you, barely. I told you not to go anywhere.” 

“Fuck off, you fool,” Todd hissed, feeling his anger fade. “What were you thinking? What would I do without you?” 

Dick pressed his lips to the top of his brother's head. “To hell this cafe. Go home.” 

“No way! We'll go to the cafe! Jason exclaimed gleefully. “Let everyone see the black Grayson who saved everyone.” 

“Asshole,” the older man said with a grin. “I'm really saved the day.” 

“A medal for that!” the boy snapped. “Ghoul. Get your ass in the car.” 

Jason sat in the room, perched on the bed, trying to figure out what had happened to him. Why was he afraid? Was it the reaction of the child's body to the situation, or was it the reaction of his own deep-buried memories, awakened by too similar blows? 

“Are you going to dinner?” Dick's voice drew him away from the discussion in himself. The boy looked up at his brother. 

“Go. Bastard.” 

Grayson just snorted. The younger one had been calling names all evening, but Dick felt that this was a kind of concern. Jason was afraid that he might lose it. And that, in a way, was nice. 

The guys sat silently on the couch, thinking about their own things, eating dinner and watching TV. 

_“Oh, has my older brother decided to condescend to us mere mortals?”_

_“We didn't see you at Simba's presentation ceremony!”_

_“Was it here today?" Oh, how embarrassing…”_

“Dick,” Jason called softly. “I'm an asshole, too, right?” 

“Yes,” Grayson didn't deny the obvious. He pulled the boy closer and met no resistance. “But I still love you, brother.” 

“Don't try any more tricks like you did today,” Todd said. “At least a month.” 

“I won't,” said Dick, smiling. 

“And mind you, when you start crying over Mufasa, I will not pump you out!” 

“As if you won't cry!” Grayson protested, pushing his brother down on the sofa and starting to fuss. 

Despite everything, their evening was definitely a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who sees here a reference to one cartoon? :)  
> Please take care of yourself and don't be nervous, everything will be fine~


	6. The life and customs of Richard Grayson

In the five days he spent with Dick, Jason managed to take away his room from him, ruin his personal life and scold him the few dozen times. But the worst of it was when Todd offered to sort out things and put all things in order. For a while, Grayson brushed aside, promising to do everything “later,” but Jason, who had his hands itching, just picked it up and started cleaning himself. Demonstratively carrying heavier boxes. Naturally, Dick could not stand it and, with his usual erratic zeal, set to work on his own. Todd flashed triumphantly with his big eyes and gave instructions to his strong and grown-up brother so that he would not immediately fall apart at all that could be done in their apartment.   
(Stop. Their? When did Jason begin to consider this apartment his?) 

“Of course, Dickie, you fucking have a ton of things. As usual.”

Dick, who had just moved the sofa at the request of the younger, roared with displeasure. 

“I don't have that many things. Moreover, half of yours are here.”

“Yeah, found an excuse,” Todd muttered, who was sorting his clothes. “Oh my god, Dick, what about the closet?” 

“And what happened to him?” surprised Grayson, wearily lounging on the couch. It was more tiring to do the cleaning in your own apartment than to be a secret agent. 

“The back wall is leaning against the wall,” the boy explained. “Did not try to fix it?”

Reluctantly, Dick got up and went to his brother to find out the reason for his discontent. 

“Some of the furniture is left from the previous owners,” he said thoughtfully, looking at the really fallen off wall. “Honestly, of my things there is only a bed. Let's look for tools and hammer it in?”

“And until I showed up, you certainly didn’t think of such a thing,” Jason said maliciously, and then, in a businesslike way, he added. “Listen, I've seen a couple of boards here. Maybe we’ll strengthen it immediately so that it doesn’t fall off later?”

“Take it. And I will look for a hammer...”

As it turned out, repairing furniture is much more difficult than Grayson thought at first glance. He understood this when he tried to hammer a nail and immediately put a hammer on his fingers. 

“Do you want to swear instead of you?” a younger brother helpfully suggested, watching what was happening with a brazen smile. 

“Oh, just shut up, Jay.” 

Of course, Dick beat off all his fingers, but contemplating the result of his own labors, he completely forgot about this trifle. The apartment was finally in order, things were sorted out, the closet was repaired and unnecessary junk was thrown into garbage bags. Perfectly. 

“Or maybe we will cook dinner ourselves?” suggested Grayson. 

Jason moved cautiously away from him. 

“Dickie, you... calm down. Cleaning is enough for you for today.”

“Come on, Jay,” the elder brother continued enthusiastically. “It's hardly harder than fixing a closet!” 

“Are you sure?” the youngest did not share his enthusiasm. “Okay, come on. In any case, we always have time to call the delivery service.”

Dick searched the Internet, choosing a recipe, and Jason, still not losing hope of dissuading his brother from a dangerous occupation, sat next to him, trying to look over his brother's shoulder. 

“Grayson!” Todd said in a preacher tone. “Millions of people are starving in the world, and you decided to just transfer a bunch of products. Not ashamed?”

“No, Father Todd,” Dick grinned. “Look, spaghetti with meat sauce. Sounds delicious.”

“Or maybe you will practice at sandwiches?”

“Oh, stop it already,” removing the laptop, Grayson grabbed the youngest by the arms and pulled him over the back of the sofa, knocking him to his lap. “It is decided. We have spaghetti and vegetable salad for dinner. I'm for groceries.”

“Grab the fire extinguisher,” Jason advised, trying to twist out of his brother's steel grip. 

“Asshole.”

It turned out that both were absolutely unprepared for everyday difficulties. Dick managed to burn onions twice. Jason cut fingers on both hands. How he succeeded remained a mystery. The sauce was burnt. The vegetables in the salad were sliced either too coarsely or too finely. And pasta boiled and stuck together. 

“Dick, do you have a phone at hand?”

“Yes, why?”

“Get ready to call an ambulance. I'm trying,” Todd explained in a very serious tone. 

“Well?” Grayson inquired intrigued, almost bouncing with curiosity when his brother began to chew. “How’s it? Should I call?”

“You know,” Jason said thoughtfully. “It's even edible.”

“Seriously?” surprised Dick. 

“Yes,” the brother nodded, “But we will not repeat it. Never. Why are you frozen, bring the plates! I am hungry because of this cleaning in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> I recently created a Tumbler account for myself~ I will be happy to communicate with you. There will be headcanons, sketches and just thoughts. In addition, there is a record of an important event in which I participate, and your ideas are very important to me
> 
> https://zolnyshkokrantz.tumblr.com


End file.
